They're Engaged!
by Inu-Moon94
Summary: This is a story about Sango and Miroku getting engaged and married because of a rumour spread by someone. They end up loving each other. Please Review And Enjoy! No Flames.


They're Getting Engaged!

By

Inu-Moon94

AN: This story is about Miroku and Sango getting engaged just because of a rumour spreading. They end up getting married too. Oopsies, I'm about to tell you the whole plot. Read on and you'll find out! Oh, and please review. It will be my humble pleasure to see them. Enjoy

Chapter One

Miroku was in a village, as usual, doing his dirty scheming. But, he couldn't get Sango out of his head! He thought that every village girl was Sango!

Of course, Sango knew where he was. They all did. So, to catch up and get him, she dressed up as a village girl, and sneaked off from Kirara and everyone else.

When the _real_ Sango came (as a village girl), Miroku was in a daze seeing all of these Sango's. When he approched her and touched her, Sango slapped him and burned up.

Miroku immediantly snapped out of his daze and saw Sango's face. He recognised it and fled from that village.

Sango took her giant boomerang and screamed at Miroku as she got closer and closer.

"You dirty monk! I won't spare you! One day I'll kill YOU!" Sango reached him and banged the giant boomerang on his head.

Miroku went back to the place where they were staying, glancing at Sango with a sad puppy dog face.

The village girls were shocked.

One of them said,"Man, he's brave. He's definately going to marry _me_."

As always, the village girls started arguing about whom Miroku is going to marry.

When Sango and Miroku reached home, Sango turned her back on him and Miroku begged, desperately, for her to turn back.

Sango was **so-oooo** ticked off, she went somewhere with Kirara.

There was silence for a moment or two until Shippou broke it.

"Man, is Miroku des-per-ate." Shippou went and patted Miroku on the back. "Luckily I'm not a man who has to deal with these issues."

This time Inuyasha stepped in and gave him advice. "Hey, if I were you, I would either go after her now or later."

Kagome felt sorry for him so she advised, "It pleases women, at least me, to be "rescued" by Inuyasha so, you should go after her!"

Miroku turned from sulky to superhero from that advice.

"Yeah, I could go get her. After all, she is my Friend" Miroku turned on one heel and ran as fast as he could to Sango, ending up tripping on a piece of wood.

They saw him.

"Miroku, are you okay?" Kagome hollered from far away.

"Yea-ah..." Miroku answered, having Sango heads twirling around his head.

Sango went so far she was lost.

"Mmmm...Kirara, where do you think we are?"

Kirara thought about it and purred cluelessly.

"I guess we're in the middle of nowhere, now aren't we?"

Kirara agreed by nodding slightly.

Sango didn't have a good feeling about this, but since she didn't want to scare Kirara, so she decided,"Kirara, there's a nice hill there. How about we stop and rest for a while."

Kirara was glad to hear that and she flew faster than the wind to that hill.

On the hill, Sango lay down thinking, while Kirara transformed into a cat and ran to a water stream.

"What if I really do love Miroku?- Sango thought-What if he really loves me? Is that why I burn up whenever he's womenizing? Do I really love him? Do I really...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sango got up and grabbed her giant boomerang.

Someone tapped her. It was...

"Miroku! What are you trying to do? Scare me to death?"

"Sorry Sango. It's just that I have to tell you something..."Miroku nervously started fidgeting with his fingers.

Sango looked curious and heart-broken at the same time.

As Miroku was playing with his fingers, Sango thought,"Of course he doesn't love me. He loves those village girls. He-He-He's nothing but a fraud, a cheat, a scam!"

Sango started to run to Kirara, but Miroku grabbed her.

Sango was having tiny tears run through her eyes.

"Sango, I have something to tell you." Miroku gazed at her.

"What? Leave me alone. T-T-T-T-Telll me lat-t-ter okay?" Sango managed a teary smile.

Miroku held her hand. "What's wrong Sango? You could tell me."

Sango shook Miroku's hand off and started crying.

Miroku asked again. "What's wrong Sango? Does it have anything to do with me?"

Sango took a deep breath and asked,"You do-o-on't l-l-l-l-ove m-eee do you?"

"I d- Sango interrupted and screamed,"I knew you didn't! You're nothing but a dirty fraud Miroku! Nothing- Sango started sniffing- But a dirty fraud."

Miroku's dream had come true. "Sango, I love you too. You are the only thing in life that I want and care about. You are a treasure to me. SANGO, I LOVE YOU!"

AN: Miroku said that last part so loud that someone heard. But, I'm not telling you. Sorry, I have to be evil once in a while. But, don't worry, the scene'll come...Soon. Cackles Evily

Sango stopped crying. She was feeling as if her life had just started to have good times.

Sango did something that she never pictured that she would do. She grabbed Miroku and kissed him on the cheek.

Miroku looked as if he was going to faint.

Sango cheerfully smiled. "Let's go Miroku."

Miroku followed Sango, hypnotized by the kiss.

Myoga was spying from a tree branch and saw the whole thing.

"Boy, I have to tell this to everyone!"

Myoga told _millions_ of people. But as the rumour went on, it got mistaken as an engagement.

When they got to the place where they were eating, Kagome smiled at them.

"Hey guys, 'heard you were getting engaged."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other puzzled.

"Kagome told us there's going to be fancy clothes, priests, and everything in your engagement! I'm so excited. All of the kids get to have candies and stuff!" Shippou jumped up and down with glee.

Inuyasha congratulated them as well. "Miroku, I can't believe I'm sayin' this but, may you and Sango have an eternally blessed life together. And may your kids too."

Sango made them all laugh when she said,"We're not getting engaged."

"Oh sure you aren't Sango. Almost every village here knows that you are."

Miroku glanced at everyone worriedly. "No, we're really not getting engaged."

"Don't play coy, _nearly_ newly-weds!" Kagome answered.

"Could Miroku and I talk alone?"

"Sure. I'll just go to my time to buy stuff for your engagement!"

Kagome ran and jumped down the well.

Miroku and Sango sat together under the shade and talked quietly.

"Miroku, they think we're getting engaged. Who spread this rumour?"

"Someone who heard us I suppose."

"Yes, and someone who wants revenge, _I_ suppose."

Sango and Miroku joked about who might have done it until Sango stopped.

"Miroku Buns, this is serious. We can't goof around."

Miroku was drooling with glee for his new "nickname".

Sango slapped him.

"Miroku, it's just a nickname. D-

Miroku interrupted her and said,"Anything you say, Sweetie Pie."

Sango ignored that and started thinking.

All of a sudden, Miroku interrupted her scheming.

"We could get engaged anyway. Sango, we know each other already and we've now found out our hidden feelings.

Sango started thinking again.

She held his hand. "Miroku Buns..."

"You've agreed!"

"Anything _you_ say."

Sango and Miroku started laughing and happily galloped to where they were eating.

Sango's Thought

We're getting engaged! We're getting engaged! My childish side is killing me! We're getting engaged! We're

getting engaged! Yay!

Miroku's _Dirty_ Thought

Thanks to this rumour we're getting engaged! I could picture it all now...Aaahhhhhh..._You may now kiss your _

_woman._

AN: Sorry, I don't know how to send in chappie by chappie so I'm sending it together, okay:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, blah, blah, blah...Well, of course I don't people!

Chapter Two

Meanwhile, in Kagome's time, Kagome was telling Mama the good news. Mama gave her 1234 Yen to spend on the engagement.

Kagome was so excited that she ran out of the house without eating dinner!

"Boy, I sure wish that my friends knew about the feudal era at times."Kagome thought.

First, Kagome jumped in the Tuxedo Store.

She found a tuxedo that would suit Miroku perfectly.

It was the darkest shade of purple with a purple velvet rose on it. There were trousers with it too. The trousers had purple stripes on it.

Kagome screamed with excitement.

A shop clerk got worried and came up to her.

"Is something wrong? Did you see the...ummmmm...Never mind." The shop clerk was hesitating about the dead centipede on the tiled floor.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I was just excited about how pretty this would be for my friend's engagement. How much is it?"

The shop clerk kicked the dead centipede away from her and answered,"Why I could tell you don't have a lot of money. It's 2300 Yen but, if you rent it it'll be 10 Yen for every week.

"I'll rent it for one week." Kagome gleamed with excitement.

Before the clerk could do anything Kagome asked,"Could I pay you in advance?"

"Of course. Wait, let me go to the old register and _try_ to work it."

Kagome and the weird shop clerk went to the cash register.

Kagome really wanted to rent Sango's engagement dress now, so she gave the shop clerk the 10 Yen and grabbed a shopping bag from her.

When Kagome left, the shop clerk remarked,"What a hiper-active girl. 'Wonder what she'll be like as a mother. Tsk.Tsk."

Kagome skidded to a halt at the Bridal Dresses Shop.

The shop clerk stepped up to her and asked,"Hello, would you like help dearie?"

"Yes, do you allow people to rent dresses?"

"No, but since I'm your mother's friend, I'll let you rent it for free. A week is all I could let you borrow it for though. That's because I could pretend that more came from Shipping. Oh, and don't tell your mother about this. She would pay extra for no reason."

Kagome laughed.

"Thank you Mrs.- Kagome looked at her name tag- Nam-Li!

Kagome saw the perfect dress immediantly.

It was velvety pink, with a frill on the top. It had a fake pink rose on it.

Kagome was pleased.

As she left, she said again,"Thanks again Mrs.Nam-Li!"

"Such good manners. May God bless you child!"

"Oh, I'm so tired. I'll just put these in my closet then come back."Kagome thought as she was starting to head home.

Sota was sleeping when Kagome reached home.

"Mama, what time is it?" Kagome asked.

"It is 10 o'clock, Kagome." Mama answered.

"Oh no! The store's 'll close at 12:00! I better hurry! Their engagement's tommorow!" Kagome quietly ran upstairs and put the clothes in her closet.

She lie down on her bed thinking.

"I have a great idea! Inuyasha could be the priest so I don't need to buy him anything and Shippou could be the "waiter" for the kids! That's a great idea!"

Kagome yawned expasaratedly and stretched her arms and legs.

"I'll go back just after a good night's sleep."

Kagome collasped on the bed and slept as peacfully as a newborn baby.

Mama came and tucked her in.

"I'm proud of my daughter. I'm proud."

Kagome woke up and yawned.

"Yawn. What time is it?"

"Oh my God! It's 3 o'clock! I haven't bought the candies and the engagement's about to start!"

Kagome got out of bed quickly and ran to Sota's room.

"I know the secret stash of candies that he has under the bed. I'll "borrow" them and give him something back when I come back to give back the clothes."

When Kagome put the candies in her knapsack, she wrote Sota a note.

It read:

Dear Sota,

Hi! How was school? Are you and your girlfriend doing okay because if you aren't I could always help. I took all of your secret stash of candies. I promise I'll give you a a hundred Yen when I come back to give back the clothes. Don't worry, I'll come tommorow. Well, thanks for the candies.

Kagome

"Well, he might be pleased with the note but I've gotta hurry!"Kagome thought, jumping into the well.

Kagome's Thought

Sango and Miroku are getting engaged. I knew they would admit their true feelings some day. I wonder if Inuyasha is

going to admit his true feelings.

Sota's _Angry_ Thought

Stupid Kagome. Taking _my _candies and goodies. I saved a hundred Yen for all of that candy. Oh well. She's going to give

a hundred Yen tommorow...My candies...Grrrrr...Stupid Kagome...Grrrr...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own the two shop clerks though. I am a robot. I must go back to what my master commands of me to do.

Chapter Three

AN: Do you think I should make Miroku and Sango have their marriage alone? I think I'll have a alone alright. But, do you, voice of the people, what will you vote for? Should I have a sequel? No, the sequel'll be draggy then.

Kagome sprinted to the place where they were, dirtying her clothes, but not the clothes that she rented.

"Hey Inuyasha, Shippou! Where's the couple?" Kagome asked, trying to put down the stuff carefully.

"Kagome, why do you look like you've been through a trauma?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the paleness on her face.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so tired and I was super worried that I would be late." Kagome's skin turned back to her normal peachy colour self immediantly.

"Well, you are late! Sango and Miroku are entertaining the guests until you come with the stuff!" Shippou exclaimed angrily.

"Ohmygosh!...Inuyasha, you're the priest, and Shippou, you're the kid's waiter. Inuyasha, grab Miroku and Sango! Now!" Kagome ran all over the place and ended up tripping on a tree stump.

A moment later, Sango and Miroku came holding hands, grinning at each other, with Inuyasha glaring at Kagome.

"I never wanted to be a priest! And I saw those dumb lines that you wrote for me to say. They're stupid! I'm never going to read that crap! I'm going to say my _own_ lines. I don't care about future dumb traditions. This is the pas-

Kagome burned up. "Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit boy."

CRASH! "What'd ya do that for!" Inuyasha exclaimed, rubbing his head and spitting out dirt.

Sango and Miroku were getting sick of the nonsense, so they decided to stop it.

"Inuyasha, Kagome. Do not have childish fights. Me and Sango have learnt the lessons of having them. Stop."

Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there awed.

Kagome broke their silence. "Sorry Inuyasha. I guess that was too harsh."

"Well it was. But I accept the apology."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, knowing what they wanted to say.

Later, Kagome told them what they were supposed to do.

"Inuyasha, you help Miroku change into his tuxedo. Sango, I'll help you change into the engagement dress."

Inuyasha and Miroku were confused.

"What's a tuxedo?"Inuyasha asked.

Kagome was getting annoyed now.

"You'll find out when you take it out and help him." She snapped.

"Sheesh. I was just asking a question Kagome." Inuyasha said.

In five minutes, Sango was ready.

Since the boys were taking so long, Kagome made Sango's hair.

"Kagome, I'll go see why they're taking so long. You wait here." Sango started walking in great annoyance because the dress kept going down.

"Sango, you're supposed to hold up the dress from the sides." Kagome hollered, as she kept on walking.

"Thanks Kagome!" Sango screamed.

Sango found the boys by a river.

They were having trouble with the buttons. They couldn't button up Miroku's shirt or anything. Inuyasha was about to break a button.

"Stop!" Sango screamed.

They stared at her in great amazement.

"Inuyasha, don't worry, I'll help Miroku. Miroku, I'll help you button, okay?"

"Yes." They mumbled.

"Inuyasha, you could go to Kagome. She's sitting on a tree stump."

Inuyasha went without a word.

Sango silently went to work.

She buttoned up Miroku's shirt and blazer in an instant.

"Thanks Sango. What would I do without you."

Sango blushed. "Oh Miroku..."

AN: Do you like this story so far? Because if you do, don't forget to review!

Kagome and Inuyasha saw the whole thing.

"I wish we were like that." Kagome blurted out.

"Huh!" Inuyasha asked shockingly.

They gazed at each other and blushed.

"Oh no! They're coming! Let's go Inuyasha!"

They ran to the place where Kagome was supposed to be waiting.

"Hey Kagome. We want to have a marriage." Miroku stated.

"Yeah, but don't worry we're going to follow the rest of your plans."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. It'll be an engagement/marriage. But, I wouldn't do that for anybody else. Just for the cutest couple in the world."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and blushed.

"Let's go! Oh, Inuyasha, where's Shippou?" Kagome asked.

"The kids were getting mad so Shippou decided to pass out the candy now."

"Oh...Well, let's go! Oh, and Sango you have to walk down the aisle holding his hand okay?"

Miroku glanced a big grin at her, while Sango smiled at him playfully.

By the time the engagement/wedding started, half of the kids were asleep because they ate too much.

Inuyasha started saying his own _wedding vows_.

"Now Sango and Miroku are married. No one better have anything to say against them or I'll do Iron Steel Soul Stealer to kill you all, okay?"

Everyone got super-worried at that.

Kagome stepped on Inuyasha's foot and whispered,"You're supposed to be peaceful Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha glared at her and continued.

"Sango and Miroku will make a good couple, blah, blah, blah. Miroku, you may kiss Sango now."

Miroku kissed Sango immediantly.

Sango blushed.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way and said what he was supposed to say.

"Now you are man and wife."

Everyone cheered and started congratulating the newly-weds.

Even Inuyasha and Kagome didn't start any stupid arguments.

Shippou secretly hid the candy for himself.

He passed out some of the candy though.

"Well Miroku, we're married now. We're going to be together forever now."

"Mmm-hmm. And you're going to be my wife forever too."

Sango pulled Miroku out of the heerful crowd and asked privately,"Will you stop womenizeng now that we're married?"

Miroku put Sango's hands in his. "Yes Sango. I will. Anything for my beautiful wife.

Sango giggled and they went back to the crowd.

AN: Well, the story's finished now. Did you readers like it?

Disclaimer: Read the other chappies.


End file.
